


Angel With A Shotgun

by emo_cat_basic_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Castiel is a Sweetheart, DDLG, Daddy Cas, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Humiliation, I Love Castiel, I'm Bad At Titles, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, and no wincest ffs, castiel - Freeform, daddy dom castiel, dom Cas, reader is very in love with cas, sub Reader, the smut is really bad btw but I tried, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_cat_basic_bitch/pseuds/emo_cat_basic_bitch
Summary: Instead of a son, Kate Milligan gives birth to a daughter. John visits her sometimes, but he's too busy with his sons to stay with his daughter permanently.  He doesn't tell Sam and Dean they have a half sister. Until one day everything changes.(The summary sucks, but pls give the fic a chance)





	1. Chapter 1

I knew what my parents meant when they said they wanted alone time. So I went outside and started walking towards my favourite park while they had their ‘alone time’. I put my earbuds in and play Bring Me The Horizon. The walk to the park is about five minutes. And it’s nice weather out now. Maybe there’ll be cute guys in the park. I haven’t been in the game for a while since I broke up with my ex, and normally the thought of flirting would scare the shit out of me, but at the moment I don’t feel any of that.  
I finally arrive at the park and sit on one of the swings. It’s about six p.m. and most people are inside to eat supper. So the park is empty. I decide to risk it.  
Going through my music list, I pick ‘Na Na Na’ by My Chemical Romance. I close my eyes and sing as loud as I can.

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl

I stop for a moment to catch my breath, that’s when I feel a hand grab my shoulder from behind. I turn around only to see the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Dark brown sex hair, a dorky suit with a shitty blue tie, black trousers, black shoes and a trench coat. But most of all he has the bluest eyes to ever blue. Great! I finally found a guy I would like to flirt with, and I fucked it up already by singing ridiculously.  
“Y/N?” the mystery man asks you. For a moment I want to respond, but then I realize this man isn’t supposed to know my name. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” I immediately back up, trying to get away from him. “My name is Castiel, and I’m here to save you. I’m an angel of the lord.” He tells you while holding an expressionless face. I stay silent waiting for him to elaborate, but when he stays quiet I realize this is all a big prank one of my friends probably set up. Laughter bubbles up and I can't control it, meanwhile Castiel tilts his head and looks confused at me. “I don’t understand, why are you laughing? This is serious. A Djinn is trying to kill you as we speak!” That's when I can’t hold myself and I start crying of laughter, rolling on the ground. After laughing for five minutes straight I have calmed down and Castiel takes my hand and pulls me off the ground. “Look, Castiel, or whatever your real name is.” He again looks confused at you. “I know my friends set you up, don’t deny it. But I don’t believe in angels. And what was that thing you just said, a genie?” I snicker, but Castiel sighs deeply  
********************  
And then I’m lying on the ground again, blood coming out of my mouth. I turn my head to the right, and I see a woman dead next to me. A scream forces past my lips and I try to get up, but fail miserably and fall back down. That’s when I notice that I’m not in the park anymore, I’m in an abandoned warehouse. I hear a few males scream. Again I try to get up, but my leg seems to hurt which is preventing me of doing anything but sitting or lying down. I try to keep quiet when I hear footsteps approaching. I lie down again and pretend to be dead. The footsteps get closer and closer, until someone is standing right next to me.  
“Y/N? Y/N wake up! I need to get you out of here.” I hear a gravel voice say. I open one of my eyes slightly, and there’s Castiel. He’s kneeling right next to me. I don’t know if it’s smart to trust him, but he’s my only hope right now. I sit up abruptly and throw my arms around his neck, pressing my head in the crook of his neck and let my tears flow.  
The last thing I feel is Castiel touching my forehead with his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate headaches.

So why do I have one for fuck's sake?

I think back to the crazy dream I had. I remember a man called Castiel, who called himself an angel of the lord. He saved me from something, a genie or something? "Oh, I see you're awake", Castiel says when walking into the room with a tray in his hands. I sit up straight in bed, causing the headache to ache more.

"Castiel? Am I still dreaming?", I try to get out of bed but Castiel rushes towards me, puts the tray on the table next to the bed and makes me lie down again. "You're not dreaming anymore. Don't worry, the Djinn won't come back for you. You're safe.", I look around the room. That's when I realise I'm not at home. The room is quite boring. Concrete walls with a simple bed and table. I look back at Castiel, he must see my confusion. He sits down next to me on the bed, putting his hand on my forehead. I think I hear him mumble "no fever" under his breath. 

"Do you remember what happened?" he asks me. I dig through my memories again through the headache. "Uh, I remember I was outside. And you were there. You told me you were an angel of the lord. And then I woke up in an abandoned warehouse. And there were screams. And, oh god, there was a dead woman next to me! Oh my God!" I sit up again, this time way too quickly. I get dizzy. My headache gets worse and I feel nauseous. "Hey, y/n? Y/N! Please calm down." Castiel puts his arms around my body and hugs me tightly. I don't want to cry, it will only make my headache worse. I feel Castiel put one of his hands in my hair, stroking it. Whispering soothing words in my ear. "It's okay, you're okay. I will help you." He keeps saying those words over and over again. I start to calm down, the petting hand in my hair and the words soothing me. After Castiel thinks I'm calm again, he lets me lie down again. 

He grabs something from the tray, a plate with beans on toast. My favourite snack. I went to England with school once, and that's when I discovered the holy beans on toast. "I hope you don't mind, I read your mind to see what your favourite foods were." he tells me. I shake my head, that no, I don't mind. Once he hands me the plate, I dig in immediately. It's probably less than charming how I devour the toast, but if Castiel minds, he's hiding it. "Your father, what do you know about him?", Castiel asks me while I finish my toast. I stare at him, wondering why he even asks me this. "Uh, he accidentally impregnated my mom. He was barely there, but he was alright. Why?" "Well, John Winchester, he has two sons. Not with your mother though. They're your half-brothers. The eldest is called Dean, and the youngest is called Sam." I try to process this, why wouldn't my father tell me about them? I think of running away, but I know that if I try Castiel will just stop me. Is Castiel speaking the truth? I don't know him, he could easily be lying. "Do you have a phone? I need to speak with my father." "John is dead." he replies. He quickly adds "I'm sorry", after he sees my shocked face. "Uh, can I see my brothers?" God that sounds weird. "Of course you can, but I thought it would be better for you to rest before you saw them. You already have enough to process.", I nod in agreement. "You should sleep, y/n. I'll come back when you wake up.", he gets off the bed and walks towards the door. "Wait, Castiel!" He turns back towards me. "Everything alright, y/n?" he asks me. "Do you know where I am?" I ask him tentatively. "My bedroom", I roll my eyes, thinking he's joking. "No I mean, like a location?" "Oh, you're in the Men Of Letters Bunker. The Winchesters live here. I'll teach you more about the Men Of Letters when you are fully rested." I nod in response.

**************

I'm back at the warehouse. This time there are no screams and no Castiel (dammit). I want to walk around, but my hands are tied to the ceiling. "Help! Somebody help me!" I try to break free from the cuffs around my wrists. A door opens, and I see my father walk towards me. "Dad! Dad, please, help me. I don't know what happened. I woke up here. We need to call for help, there's some kind of monster walking here. A djinn or something. We need to call Castiel." I say whilst panting. I wait for dad to act, to free me, to literally do anything useful. But he just stands there. He walks closer and closer to me, until his mouth is right next to my ear, "I'm dead, sweetheart", he laughs maniacally. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a small knife. I squirm and try even harder to break free. He lifts my shirt up a bit so he can cut my tummy. He does it so slowly. I scream in agony. I try to think of an escape plan, but there's only one thing on my mind. "CASTIEL! Castiel, please, help me! CAAAAS!"

**************

"Y/n? Are you okay?" I hear a deep worried voice say. Something is lightly shaking me so I gain more consciousness. I realise the voice is from Castiel and that he is also the one shaking me. There are tears streaming over my face. "You had a nightmare y/n, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. My breathing is unsteady and my headache is even worse now because of the crying. "Do you want anything?" he asks, I nod. "What do you want? A glass of water, something to eat?" "You", is my response. His worried expression turns questioning. "Stay here, don't go. I need you to hold me, please?" He looks considering before he slips underneath the blanket next to me. He lies on his side, putting his arm around my waist. I don't think he realises we're spooning. But honestly who gives a fuck? Not me. "I'm sorry, Castiel." "For what?" "For being such an inconvenience", he tightens his grip around my waist. "You're anything but an inconvenience. Nobody minds you being here. Please rest. I won't leave you."


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up, I'm lying on my back. Castiel's arm is still resting on me, on my tummy. I turn my head to the left. Castiel is staring at me. Even when I wake up and look at him, he doesn't stop staring at me. "Cas? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask shyly. "I was waiting 'till you woke up", "But you're still staring at me..." I say with a smirk. "I like watching humanity. You're my father's creation." Why is this creature so adorable?! "Thank you for staying with me, I hope you didn't miss any sleep." The handsome man chuckles. "What? Did I say something wrong?" You laugh. "No, it's just, angels don't sleep. We also don't eat and we don't need to bathe", I sit up, concerned now. "But why did you stay with me in bed if you don't need to sleep?" "Because you asked me to, and I wanted to", he says while also sitting up straight. My cheeks turn bright red. "You're blushing, this means I said something flattering?" He states it more as a fact. I blush even more. I ignore him, and get out of bed. Apparently I didn't realise I slept in my clothes. "I don't suppose you have some extra clothes for me, do you?" I ask him. "No, I don't. I'm sure you can borrow something from Sam and Dean. I know a lot of humans like to shower in the morning, would you like to?" I nod in response. He walks towards the door and I follow him. He points at a door at the end of the hall. "There's the bathroom, I'll bring you some clothes in a minute." He walks away and I go to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and get rid off my clothes, dropping them in corner of the bathroom. After five minutes trying to figure out how the shower works, for fuck's sake who made this fucking thing? When I finally figure out how the shower works and the water is a good temperature I get in. The water feels amazing. After having probably the most shitty day of my life, it's nice and refreshing. I find some apple scented shampoo. My favourite scent, did Castiel get this for me as well? I use the shampoo to wash my body as well because I don't want to look for body lotion or whatever, I am a tad too lazy.

I am just finished with washing up when I hear a click coming from the door. I don't worry about because I locked the door anyway. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. And while I look for a towel, I see Castiel in the middle of the room. "Oh my God! CASTIEL! What the fuck!" I yell. I quickly grab a towel from the cupboard and wrap it around my torso, trying to cover up my breasts and vagina as much as possible. "Everything alright, y/n?" He asks me concerned. He steps towards me, I step backwards until I hit the wall behind me. "I'm fine, what are you doing here?" "I told you, I would bring you clothes." He shows me the clothes he's holding in his hands. "Yeah I know, but why are you HERE? In the bathroom? While I'm naked?" "Is there a problem? There's nothing wrong with your body, I can assure you of that." I blush again, is that the only thing I can do while I'm around him? "It's just, it's inappropriate to walk in when someone is naked." Castiel's face gets all cute and ashamed. "Oh, I'm so sorry y/n, I had no idea." He hands me the clothes and walks out of the room without saying goodbye. 

So the great thing about brothers, they have men's clothing. Boxers as underwear, grey joggers and a green flannel button up shirt. Not even a bra, fan-fucking-tastic. I change into the clothes anyway, I have no right to complain. After dressing up, I look into the mirror. My hair is a mess and I have bags under my eyes. So I get to meet my brothers while I look like a bag of shit set on fire. Great.

I go to the door, somehow Castiel managed to unlock, and lock the door from the outside. I guess that's a benefit of being an angel. I walk into the hallway on my bare feet. "Cas? I'm decent now!" I yell into the empty hallway. Castiel walks out of his room and walks towards me. "You ready to meet Sam and Dean?" I nod. He grabs my hand and leads me further into the bunker. We eventually walk into a huge room, it looks like a library. There are book cupboards on both sides of the room and a long, wooden table with matching wooden chairs. On two of the chairs I see two men sitting on them. When they see us, they both stand up. One of them is shorter. He has brown, short hair and green eyes. The other is too tall, literally. With hazel eyes and long, light brown hair. Why is his hair so much better than mine??

The shorter one walks to me and sticks his arm out towards me. "Dean Winchester", is all that he says. I shake his hand with my right hand, my left still holding Castiel's hand. I remember him being the eldest. So the other one, Sam I guess, introduces himself to me as well by shaking my hand and telling his name. Sam Winchester. The same last name as my dad. Meanwhile my last name is Milligan. "So, uh, my name's y/n.", I say. Of course I am awkward as fuck. Sam smiles. "It's okay, we understand that it's difficult. We didn't know we had a sister, otherwise we would've found you earlier." Okay, Sam's kind. I like Sam. I can deal with this one. For some reason Dean is looking at me like he wants to kill something. I wonder if he's always like this. "Dean, are you okay?" I hear Castiel ask. Sam takes a look at Dean, he also seems surprised by his behaviour. "Nothing, just older brother instincts. Sam, could you bring y/n to the kitchen and make her breakfast. I need to talk to Castiel." I immediately get nervous. I squeeze Castiel's hand as a reflex. I look at the dark-haired man, hoping he is reading my mind and seeing how worried I am. He squeezes into my hand, reassuring me that it's okay. I nod, letting Castiel's hand go. Sam walks away and I follow him. I look behind my shoulder once only to see Dean looking at Castiel like a predator would look at it's prey.

********

So Sam can make great scrambled eggs. Something useful to know for the future. Castiel and Dean walk into the kitchen while I am washing the dishes. Dean takes the plate out of my hand, and smiles at me. "I'll take it over from here, you should be exploring the bunker." You look at Castiel questioning. The bunker can't be big enough for 'exploring'. He tilts his head towards the door and walks out of the kitchen. I glance at Sam before leaving the kitchen. I find Castiel in the library. "Everything okay with Dean?" He simply nodded. "You ready to learn about the Men Of Letters?"

***********

Basically, the Men Of Letters are a secret society of nerds. After reading a few books in the library, Castiel showed me around in the bunker. He showed me all the bedrooms, bathrooms, the garage and all the other rooms full of bullshit. I somehow convinced Castiel and my brothers to play tag with me. And Dean got all pouty when he lost.

We ate dinner, well. My brothers and I ate dinner, Castiel sat next to me. Staring at me the whole time.

After dinner I announced that I was going to bed. "I should go with you y/n, make sure you get comfortable. And maybe you would like something more comfortable to sleep in?" I nod in agreement. Dean smirks at Cas. 

Castiel walks into Dean's room and grabs one of his t-shirts, something comfortable to sleep in. Then he walks into his room and hands me the shirt. I strip of my clothes even though he's still in the room. He's seen me naked before, he can probably handle this. When I take the flannel off I swear I can hear his breath hitch.

After I'm changed and in bed under the blankets, Cas lies down next to me. I lie on my side so I'm facing him. "Now you're the one staring at me", he says. A giggle falls past my lips. "Y/n, can I ask you something?" I nod. "What is appropriate to do when you have feelings towards someone?" The biggest smile ever is on my face. I'm like 99,99999% sure he's talking about me (it could also be Dean but it better be me). "You could always kiss her." I say cheekily. He moves towards me. He presses his lips on mine, his arm snakes around my waist. My hand goes towards his hair, lazily playing with it. The kiss is tame, Cas can sense that I'm tired. And it's over as soon as it began. He kisses my forehead before saying goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took way too long to write. Let me explain. I don't write chronically. I have been writing a lot for this fic actually, but those are chapters for the future. Also, I'm better at writing fluff than at writing smut. So, yes, this chapter contains smut. No, I don't think it's good. Also, there are probably some mistakes in here but I couldn't be arsed to check for them. But, I already have a part of next chapter already written. So that will probably be up sooner. So uh, try to enjoy, I guess:)
> 
> P.S Also if you didn't notice, I have a major daddy kink and slut-shaming kink.

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling really horny. Like horny as fuck. Like whenever you see David Tennant. Or Castiel. Oh that gives me an idea. I shake Castiel’s shoulder softly. “Hmm, y/n? Something wrong?” he says, wakening from his meditation. “Nothing wrong at all, on the contrary everything is fine… well maybe except for one thing”, I say, smirking. Castiel sits straight up in bed, “Tell me”. I grab his face with both hands and kiss him right on his lips. Castiel first freezes but then kisses me back. After a few seconds he pulls back with his Mr. Serious Face on. “What’s wrong? Please tell me”, god why is he so perfect and cute and why can’t he take a hint. “I’ve been very naughty, daddy”, I say, trying to seduce him. “Daddy? Y/n I am Castiel, not your father”, he says confused, laying his hand on my shoulder, caringly. “Oh damn it. Can’t you take a hint?!” I say raising my voice. He looks more confused. “I’m horny as fuck, just have sex with me already!” “Oh…” is the only thing Castiel says before kissing me on my lips, first soft and tender but then roughly and fast. He flips me over on my back and places his body on mine. His lips land on mine again. His hands move over my whole body, giving me goosebumps. My hands move to his chest and I start unbuttoning his shirt. Cas turns on his back and I straddle him. I open his shirt, exposing his muscled chest. My hands move over his chest to his nipples. I pinch his left nipple with the tips of my thumb and middle finger. His breath hitches, and he looks like he almost wants to give up control…. Almost. He rips my nightgown from my body. “If that’s what you want baby girl, but daddy’s in charge…” He rubs my clit for a few seconds and then gets up from the bed, leaving me needing him. “I’ll be right back”, he says and leaves the room. A few minutes later he returns with something shiny in his hands. It took me some seconds to identify the objects, they were handcuffs. He walks over to the bed and handcuffs my left hand with the bed. He then walks over to the other side of the bed and does the same with my right hand. “What’s your safeword?” Wow, he’s really going for it. “Uhm… Demon”. He nods before attacking my tits with his mouth. I moan softly. He swirls his tongue around my right nipple, pinching my left one between his fingers. “Uhn, daddy please! Need you”, I whimper. He lets go of my nipples, and I hope he will finally give me what I want. But he gives the left nipple the same treatment with his godforsaken mouth. “Daddy, please get inside me! Fuck me daddy, please”, he suddenly stops after I say that. “Only little sluts say such dirty words, are you a dirty little slut?” he asks me whilst wearing a devilish smirk. I nod eagerly. “Thought so. You want me to fuck you hard like the little whore you are?” I nod again. Castiel looks like he’s overthinking it. He crawls to the end of the bed and starts kissing and licking my thigh. “Daddy wants to taste his dirty little slut. Are you going to take it like a good bitch?” Before I could answer, he goes straight to town with it. His tongue licking me open, while his fingers play with my clit. I move my hands to touch him, but they’re still handcuffed to the bed. A moan falls past my lips, which only encourages him to go on. And as much as I love this, I want, no, need him to fuck me. “Daddy, come on. I need your cock daddy.” My begging sounds almost pathetic. But it seems to work. Castiel sits up straight again, moving downwards to catch my lips in a tender kiss. He nibbles on my earlobe before saying, “we can use a condom if you want to. But I could easily heal you afterwards. You won’t get pregnant or catch any diseases. You get to pick.” His words make me melt, how can one be so considering? “I don’t want to use a condom, only if you promise to heal me.” A sweet kiss is pressed to my neck. “Of course, sweet girl. I promise.” And just like that, he slips back into his controlling daddy dom role. I can feel the tip of his cock against my soaking pussy. “You better hold on, slut. Daddy doesn’t do gentle.” And just after that, he pushes through my wet folds. It so quick, and before I know it I’m filled to the hilt of his glorious cock. My hips are in a bruising hold in his hands, and then he starts thrusting. The slick sound of his cock leaving and entering my pussy, the moans I make that echo through the room, the growls he makes. It’s just all so hot. Never have I ever been with a man before like this. So dominating and rough, yet thoughtful and kind. And I guess you could say, that I was falling for him faster than should be possible. And I wanted to make sense of my thoughts, wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to fast with him. But I couldn’t. The words he spoke, they were downright filthy. “This is what my bitch needed, isn’t it? You’re so fucking tight, baby. So fucking hot. Next time I’m going to fuck your mouth. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby? You’re such a slut for it. And the moans you make, they make you sound like a cheap whore. Fuck, cum for me, princess.” I finally let go without realizing I was holding back. And yeah, I screamed. I have never screamed so loudly because of an orgasm. But, this was the best sex I have ever had. Castiel kept thrusting, but I knew he was close when his thrusts became erratic. And finally I could feel the ropes of cum being released inside me.  
It all went black after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xxx


End file.
